Mornings
by missabi
Summary: [sasunaru][sequel to 'walking white hot'] naruto wakes up to sasuke, in his living room, on his couch, proving that 'one' is not the loneliest number. [abi dies for that cheesy line]


_abi doesn't own naruto...she owns nothing, nothing at all! except a cute gaara plushie that she didn't even buy -- it was a gift._

_note_: story was archived previously under the name 'mornings, or rather, midmornings' under a differen't username.**  
**

_warning:_graphic descriptions of malexmale sex, ie: yaoi of the sasunaru variation.

* * *

_mornings  
_

* * *

. 

There are three things I notice as I wake up. I'm hungry, it's too bright, and something hard is poking me in the back.

Mmmm… Something warm is wrapped around me too. Maybe my stomach can wait.

"Naruto…Wake up!" Gah, stupid Sasuke. His voice in my ear knocks away my impending sleep. Bastard, I'll get him for that.

"Naruto, I told you to wake up." Noo. Maybe later. Oh, that hard thing is poking me more. I reach around to grab it, and throw it away, preferably at Sasuke. But, as I grab, the breath in my ear stops, and a low moan follows in its wake. Oh. OH. OH! Last night's memories flash… Me… Moaning and thrashing and shoving my fingers _there_ while Sasuke watches. OH! God… so embarrassing! It's all his fault! I'll kill him.

Sasuke's laughing now. Laughing! At me! And here I am, with my face buried in my hands, dying of embarrassment. I can't believe he convinced me to do that. I can't believe it. I'll get him back. That's what I'll do.

He's stopped laughing. It was quiet. Sometime later I open my eyes, slowly, one at a time. I roll over. Sasuke had been lying right behind me, but I can't see him now. I sit up. He's not even in the room. I look around. How could I have not noticed him leaving? I push the blankets aside, and swing my feet to the ground, slipping them into a pair of slippers. '_Sasuke's,' I_ note as I stand up and walk out into the hallway. Sasuke's got big feet. To go with his big… mouth. I'm blushing again. Damnit!

But, as I walk into the living room, all thoughts of anger, embarrassment, and revenge fly from my head. All I can think, is 'wow' and 'how long was I in bed?' It had to have been a long time; Sasuke seems to have gotten pretty far. I resist the urge to hold my nose, and walk further into the room. Until I'm standing right in front of the couch Sasuke's currently sprawled on. He slowly opens his eyes to look up at me, with my mouth hanging wide up in shock. He doesn't still the hand on his-his _thing_, though. He licks is his lips and shifts slightly.

"Oh, decided not to hide in bed all morning – _gasp_ – ?" He rests his head against the back of the couch, panting lightly. I stand there, unmoving, not certain what to do. Sasuke's masturbating! In my house, in the middle of the day, on my couch! What am I supposed to _think_, let alone do? …He's smirking at me now. Shit, I'll get him!

"Angry are we, now?" Sasuke closed his eyes, raising his left knee to place his foot on the edge of the couch, and reach down to stroke his…his balls roughly. God. He's so sexy. Why can't I be like that? I feel a hand on my wrist, and a sharp tug sends me tumbling into Sasuke's lap. Oomph.

"Sa-suke?" Startling me like that, that wasn't fair.

"Stop thinking so much," he growls in my ear, I can feel his hands on my hips. I should have put something on before I left the room. I know I'm blushing again. Damnit. "It's not like you ever really did before, no need to pick up bad habits, idiot."

Smug bastard. I hit him in the chest for that, hard. But my hand quickly uncurls from a fist, to latch on to his shoulder, as those hands on my hips move, one to the front, one behind. He slowly strokes me, as his fingers probe _down there._ And I can barely breath; it feels so good.

"Sasuke!" I cry out, arching my back, my right arm wraps around his bent knee, as his fingers thrust in and out of me. He's sucking on my neck, too. Hard. So hard, it almost hurts, but doesn't. I can't explain it. The hand not impaling me slowly moves up my stomach, pinching my nipples harshly and making me cry out. Wherever Sasuke learned how to be so good, I want to know. So I can kill them. Sasuke is **my** cold bastard.

I bury my face in his neck, panting heavily, moaning too. Only he can make me moan like this. He's got four fingers in me, thrusting, twining, touching _that place_. It doesn't escape me, either, that we're in the middle of my living room, on my couch, and it's about eleven o'clock. The sun beating hotly down on my already sweaty back tells me that the curtains aren't drawn, and that anyone that happened to look up at my apartment can probably see us. That's why my face is buried in his neck. It's so embarrassing that I let him do this to me. So embarrassing. So hot. So damn hot. It turns me on, and I think he knows that. I know he knows that. I can tell, by the smirk I know he's wearing. Damn Sasuke. I say now, again, I'll continue to say it, probably forever. Those fingers slowly retreat, until it's a single one, rimming around me, just barely penetrating. That means he wants me to…

"Come on, Naruto, you know you want it." His voice is low, breathless, in control. I hate him.

"P-please Sasuke. Please…fuck me." I say the last part quietly, but I know he'll hear it. I hate it when he makes me beg. I hate that him forcing me to beg only makes me more turned on. He lifts me up slowly; hands braced at my hips now, both of them. I grab him, guiding him into me. That's my job, he told me once. I know I'm so red I probably look like a tomato right now. But he's whispering dirty things into my ear. How I'm so fucking sexy. How can he believe that? I don't. God… He's in all the way now. He's thrusting now, hard, raising me up off of him, and letting gravity bring me down, thrusting all the way. I can't think, I can't see, I can't hear anything but my heart beating, throbbing, pulsing, thrusting, needing, wanting… All of it.

I know I'm probably sobbing out loud, loud moans now. He doesn't need to raise me off of him, I'm doing that myself, I'm riding him. His painful grip on my hips is solely there to pull me back down, keep me on him, stabilized as his harsh thrusts threaten to knock me right off of him. I can faintly hear the couch squealing in protest. But it's lost in harsh breathing and the sound of skin on skin. It feels so. Damn. Good. Him, huge, hot, hard inside of me. Brushing that spot like no fingers ever could. Filling me up. Driving the thoughts of _everything_ away from me. All I can feel is him. His hands on my hips, his cock inside me, his breath in my ear, his teeth on my neck, his sweat mingling with mine, his hair brushing my chin… I'm coming, I can feel it. He hasn't even touched me there, he never has to. He's Sasuke. The perfect bastard, the only one that does this to me. My back arches and I wrap my arms around his neck, crushing his head to my chest as I cry his name out loud enough for everyone to hear.

Every part of me shudders and thrashes. From my toes to my fingers, that are clutching spasmodically in his hair. His thrusts haven't stopped, and now they're all hitting that spot, over and over again, and it feels like I'm falling. The most incredibly relaxed feeling I've ever had over coming me. All the energy drains from my body, and still, he's thrusting. I can dimly feel his teeth on my collar bone, but I can't push him away, my arms are locked about his shoulders, my head titled back, like I'm looking up at the heaven I don't believe in, with my own white come splattering the seal etched into the skin of my stomach. The world's rocking up and down, for a few more moments, and then everything stills, and the arms around my waste tighten painfully, as warmth finally fills me up. White-hot warmth.

I smile contentedly, and tilt my head down to look into Sasuke's dark, dark eyes. I'm not blushing, for once. He smirks back at me - still panting, with his hair plastered to his face - the only smile he's capable of. He runs one hand gently through my hair, and leans back against the couch. I'm still sitting in his lap, he's still inside of me. I have my arms wrapped around his neck, his are still wrapped around me, and the sun's beating down upon us both. I feel lazy, like a cat. Or maybe a fox. His fingers are tracing what are probably jutsu seals on my back, and it feels good. I won't have to kill him, this time.

"Bastard…" I mumble against the skin of his neck.

"Idiot." He says back to me, and I feel a slight pressure on the top of me head. I pull back to look up at him, curiously. He's still smirking, but his eyes are hiding something.

"What?" I ask. He pats me on the head.

"Nothing."

---

* * *

_abi says that if you review, she'll write more. reviews help inspire her. if you review, it makes abi happy and happy abi likes to spread happiness by writing more porn...er...stories._


End file.
